


Til Death Do Us Part

by im_pie_la



Category: The Mortal Instruments
Genre: Angst, Death, M/M, Malec, Vampires, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 06:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5816899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_pie_la/pseuds/im_pie_la
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Alec, Alexander? Are you okay? Shit, shit, are you at the Institute? Where's Jace? Fuck Alec talk to me!" </p>
<p>"Magnus, Magnus, its okay. I'm okay." He tried to reassure his boyfriend, his head hitting the wall behind him as the world spun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Til Death Do Us Part

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry in advance?

Alec coughed hard, blood dribbling out of his mouth, twisted in pain. 

A knife was lodged in his ribs, but just missing his heart. It didn't seem like anything was punctured, except his skin and the stream of blood that was soaking his gear. 

He knew he was dying. 

He shifted, his arm on his non-injured side fluttering by the pocket where his phone was. 

Jace and Isabelle and Clary had gone on ahead, trying to find a group of rogue vampires in this dank, dark place. 

They had declared the room that Alec was slowly bleeding to death in safe, but Alec had paused before following Jace, a rustling in the shadows making him walk back into the room, only to be stabbed by a pale man who ran away, as Alex sank to the floor. 

He inched himself towards the dark wall, hoping the Shadowhunters who hadn't seemed to notice his absence were distracting the other vampires. He didn't want to be bitten even when he was dying. 

Alec pulled his phone out of his pocket and speed-dialed Magnus. 

He knew he should try and call Jace, but he was already dizzy and blood was soaking his trousers. An iratze wouldn't help.

Magnus picked up on the third ring and his cheery voice called through the phone. 

"Hey Alec, what's up?" Alec smiled, his head lolling back against the wall behind him. 

"Hey Magnus," he said into the phone, his breaths shallow. His free hand clutched the wound, still with the knife in, attempting to stop the blood flow. 

"Are you okay, Alec?" Magnus must have heard something off in his voice. 

"I'm fine, Magnus." Alec said, feeling the knife in his side move, bringing with it another bolt of pain. "How was your day?" 

"Pretty okay," Magnus replied, and Alex could still hear the worry in his voice. "Sorted out a few jobs for a few people. All legal." He added in a voice that made Alec think it wasn't entirely legal. 

"Sure Magnus." Alex laughed, but it brought on a bout of coughing, and he pulled the phone away from his ear as he hacked up blood and spit. He could hear Magnus' worried voice through the phone even though it wasn't near his ear. 

He finally managed to stop, breath rapid and he lifted the phone again, the shrill tone in Magnus' voice making him wince. 

"Alec, Alexander? Are you okay? Shit, shit, are you at the Institute? Where's Jace? Fuck Alec talk to me!" 

"Magnus, Magnus, its okay. I'm okay." He tried to reassure his boyfriend, his head hitting the wall behind him as the world spun. 

"Just, Magnus. I need you to know," he stopped and fought a cough, but carried on talking before Magnus could speak over him. 

"I love you so much, and you are so fantastic. You made the last year so amazing and thank you so much for that." 

"Alec, what's the matter? What's happened? I'm coming over to the Institute, hold on." 

"I'm not in the Institute, its okay Magnus. Its going to be okay." 

Alec blinked, and the darkness behind his eyelids were even darker than the room he was dying in. 

"Alec, talk to me. What's happened?" 

Alec's hand dropped from where he was trying to hold the wound shut and hung limply at his side. 

"Just promise me, Magnus. Don't be too sad. Be..." Alec broke off again, wincing and trying not to curl forwards in pain. "Be happy. I l-love you." 

Alec's phone hand finally dropped, the phone landing on his blood stained trousers and crumpled forward, whimpering. 

This time, he wasn't sure if he was blinking or the darkness had taken over him. 

"Alec!" Two voices, Jace clattering down a small step, witchlight held aloft illuminating his face, and Magnus, stricken with fear and tinny from the phone. 

"Alec, I love you! Alec please, please," 

"Alec, shit Izzy! Alec hold on!" 

Alec's eyes clamped shut, the pain dying as his body went limp. 

Whatever happened now, Alec just hoped that Jace and Magnus would be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I didn't definitely kill him off. 
> 
> Hehe, please keep the death threats to a minimum


End file.
